Embrasse-moi
by rawvenclaw
Summary: Ginny est seule pour ce réveillon de Noël. Mais il semblerait que les choses puissent changer.


"**Que faire quand on est seul.e à Noël ?**

**_Si vous lisez cet article, c'est probablement que le réveillon du 24 décembre arrive à grands pas — ou même est déjà là — et que vous désespérez de n'avoir rien à faire, seul.e avec votre télévision et les programmes de nuit. Nous pourrions vous recommander de regarder "L'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack" pour la énième fois, mais à quoi bon ? Au lieu de vous lamenter sur les membres de votre famille que vous ne voyez plus, faîtes bouger les choses ! Attrapez votre téléphone, enfilez vos bottes et préparez-vous à retrouver toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères. Il est plus que temps d'arrêter de jouer aux enfants boudeurs. Allez donc embrasser vos parents et frères et sœurs de notre part, vous nous remercierez après ! [...*_**

Ginny renifla dédaigneusement en fermant l'onglet sur lequel était ouvert ce torchon plein de bons sentiments. Elle se souvenait encore d'un temps où les journalistes moldus, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, partageaient au moins des pots communs pour aider les SDF à se payer à bouffer durant l'hiver. Mais il faut croire que la solidarité hivernale avait ses limites, alors autant donner des faux conseils avec un sourire amical pour continuer à renvoyer l'image d'une équipe de rédaction très attentive au reste de l'humanité. Ginny soupira de lassitude et enfonça ses mains dans son manteau.

Elle aurait vraiment adoré passer du temps en famille, sauter au cou de ses parents et offrir des chocolats à la mélasse à Fred et George, mais enlacer des tombes n'est que peu agréable si on en croit les dires des Mages Fossoyeurs. Ses autres frères, eux, ne semblaient pas vraiment inquiets pour le réveillon et n'avaient certainement pas sérieusement envisagé d'aller dîner dans un cimetière. Comme chaque année, Bill et Fleur avaient organisé un repas avec l'intégralité des Vélanes de France ; Charlie avait rassemblé tous les membres de l'AISDM (Association Internationale de Sauvetage des Dragons Maltraités) autour d'un festin en Roumanie pour les remercier de leur "aide précieuse dans cette lutte pour le bien-être de nos amies les bêtes" ; Percy dînait au parlement avec tous les ministres des mondes sorciers et moldus ; enfin, Ron allait passer le réveillon moldu le plus banal du monde chez les parents de Hermione.

Chacun d'eux avait invité leur petite sœur adorée à se joindre à eux, mais il paraissait évident que leur proposition partait plus d'une profonde culpabilité de la laisser seule qu'autre chose. Ginny n'avait clairement pas sa place au milieu des Vélanes (honnêtement insupportables une fois éméchés), encore moins parmi les ministres (encore plus insupportables même sobres) et elle n'avait clairement rien à faire chez les Granger. Seul Charlie avait semblé réellement prêt à l'accueillir, mais Ginny préférait encore qu'on lui jette trois Doloris à la suite. Elle adorait son frère, bien sûr, mais il était incroyablement prude, tellement qu'elle se demandait souvent s'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille. Il traînait avec un "collègue et ami" nommé Andreï depuis plus de trois ans et semblait déterminé à ne rien avouer de son intérêt pour lui (et l'autre, bien que motivé, semblait être sous Petrificus dès qu'il croisait son cher et tendre.) Ginny n'avait même pas eu besoin de Legilimancie pour comprendre, il suffisait de les regarder lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Charlie pouvait devenir aussi rouge que l'emblème des Gryffondor en l'espèce d'un quart de seconde si jamais Andreï OSAIT lui caresser discrètement la main en lui servant du gâteau. Alors passer une soirée entière à les regarder s'éviter était bien trop frustrant pour être vécu.

En dernier recours, ellle aurait bien été tentée d'aller dormir chez Harry, mais depuis qu'il était devenu "Le Garçon Qui A Pardonné" ou "Mr. Potter-Malefoy" — les deux surnoms privilégiés par la Gazette en ce moment —, il avait l'air particulièrement occupé chez lui, et Ginny ne voulait surtout pas savoir à quoi. Et puis les deux tourtereaux n'étaient définitivement pas du genre à faire cuire des marrons pour Noël.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, seule dans les rues de Londres pendant que le reste du monde festoyait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, les bars étant évidemment tous fermés —et elle avait bien vérifié—, et elle ne comptait pas rester sur son canapé toute la nuit à broyer du noir. Elle sortit sa baguette en dernier recours et lança un sort de localisation désespéré. Elle suivit la flèche bleue jusque devant un bar étrange. Les immenses fenêtres qui découpaient la façade éclairaient toute la rue, donnant à la neige opaque des teintes bleutées. Entre celles-ci flottait une grande pancarte "Le Niffleur d'Or" d'où des Niffleurs miniatures lançaient des Gallions sur les passants. Enfin, juste devant Ginny était plantée une ridicule petite porte en métal transparent d'où elle parvenait à voir quelques silhouettes se déhanchant. Elle n'hésita pas bien longtemps, se rendant bien compte que c'était là sa dernière chance de ne pas mourir d'ennui, et elle poussa la porte avec détermination.

Elle fut frappée de surprise dès qu'elle passa le seuil. Une odeur caractéristique de fleurs fraîches lui emplit instantanément les narines, odeur qui régnait constamment au Terrier quand ils y vivaient tous encore. Ginny se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées pour la énième fois cette nuit. L'élément le plus marquant de cet endroit était clairement son éclairage. Des bougies planaient dans les airs, diffusant une douce lumière bleue plus typique des bordels et autres clubs de strip tease que des petits cafés londoniens, mais soit. En passant outre les réminiscences de corps dénudés luisants de sueur, Ginny remarqua que la salle était bien plus grande que ce que la façade laissait imaginer, même si l'illusion était bien maintenue par le désordre monstre qui y régnait. Des tables, chaises et canapés noirs occupaient l'espace totalement aléatoirement, si bien que certains meubles faisant face au mur ou étaient même renversés sur le sol. L'un des murs étaient entièrement recouvert de bouteilles et verres difformes qui n'attendaient qu'à être utilisés.

Ginny se dirigea naturellement vers le bar, souhaitant plus que tout au monde une immense tasse de thé brûlant. Elle prit place sur un tabouret haut —miraculeusement dans le bon sens— et patienta de longues minutes pour que quelqu'un vienne la servir. Elle comprit assez rapidement qu'aucun serveur ne viendrait et en soupira de désespoir. Cette soirée était vraiment catastrophique.

Juste quand elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir, une voix douce l'interpella.

"Tu as l'air bien triste toute seule ici. C'est dommage, ton visage était beau quand tu ne fronçais pas les sourcils."

Ginny se tourna légèrement, cherchant le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas hausser un sourcil face à la singularité de la fille qui lui faisait face. Elle se tenait debout, un verre de jus de citrouille entre les doigts, remuant distraitement le liquide avec le bout de sa baguette. Ses cheveux clairs étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné d'où jaillissaient des mèches bouclées. Elle portait un large pantalon totalement transparent, des collants résilles et une chemise recouverte de fleurs. Des bracelets et colliers plus étranges les uns que les autres recouvraient son corps.

"Tu n'as encore rien bu, je crois. Ça doit être parce que tu es nouvelle. Il n'y a pas de serveur ici, il faut te servir toi-même. Les propriétaires estiment que les gens sont assez honnêtes pour se le permettre. Je pense qu'elles devraient tout de même installer des sorts de protection, mais elles sont trop déterminées, c'est peine perdue. Toujours est-il que tu devrais prendre une tasse de leur thé ou un verre d'eau, sinon tu risques de te déshydrater. Isak est bien Medicomage, mais je crains qu'il ait bu trop de whisky pur feu pour pouvoir t'aider. Moi je ne bois que des jus, ça éloigne les Nargoles. Mais les Nargoles n'attaqueraient pas une fille jolie comme toi, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

Sur ce, elle fit un signe de sa baguette et une tasse de thé au curry de la Mer Morte vint prestement se déposer devant Ginny. L'inconnue lui adressa un sourire amical.

"Tu voudras venir danser avec moi tout à l'heure ? J'aime bien danser. Maman disait que ça empêche les Mangemorts de te retrouver. Elle mettait tout le temps de la musique dans la maison, pour nous protéger."

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et aussitôt un jukebox au moins aussi vieux que Dumbledore se mit à crachoter quelques notes de jazz sorcier tout à fait médiocre au fond de la salle. La jeune fille se détourna de Ginny sans plus de cérémonie et trotina vers le poste, sifflotant joyeusement en rythme sur le morceau.

Ginny resta interdite quelques instants. Une espèce de descendante de Trelawney d'une beauté digne d'Aphrodite venait de la draguer en parlant de déshydratation et de... Nargoles ? On n'avait jamais vu aussi improbable. Agréable, mais improbable. Et puis elle n'avait pas été invitée à danser depuis le bal de septième année à Poudlard, et c'était Harry qui s'était proposé parce que lui comme elle étaient cloués à leur placard. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller se trémousser avec son inconnue, et si possible d'aller finir dans les toilettes ensemble, mais elle avait des principes. Rien à voir avec le sexe, elle s'était simplement promis de ne jamais bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt en rythme sur des morceaux de Kountra Loka. Cet espèce de chanteur avait misé toute sa carrière sur sa belle gueule —et encore, tout est relatif—, tant et si bien que ses chansons ressemblaient à un bruit constant de chasse d'eau déraillée. Les Weasley avaient de toutes façons toujours préféré la musique Moldue, alors que les autres familles de sang-pur, elles, adoraient s'organiser des branlettes intellectuelles sur des morceaux alternatifs faits uniquement à base de tapotements de baguette. Les Malefoy avaient toujours utilisé les goûts musicaux des rouquins pour les rabaisser, entre autres. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt cocasse sachant que Drago était devenu le plus grand fan de Freddie Mercury que ce monde ait porté, et ce pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry.

Ginny fut arrachée à ses pensées par un brusque changement de disque dans le jukebox. Un grésillement se fit entendre pendant quelques instants puis, comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, la rouquine eut l'immense bonheur de reconnaître les premières notes de l'une de ses musiques favorites. Now or Never, Elvis. Elle tourna la tête vers le dancefloor et vit l'inconnue du bar lui adresser un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant un peu perdue, mais ce n'était bien qu'une impression. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus à Ginny qui se leva et la rejoignit promptement.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, se délectant de chaque centimètre qu'elle parcourait. Quand un seul petit mètre les séparait encore, Ginny se stoppa et fixa son regard malicieux dans celui de son Aphrodite. Celle-ci répondit par une moue espiègle, craquante et définitivement séductrice. Elle ne perdait pas de temps. La rouquine accepta mentalement l'allure à laquelle tout se déroulait et finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune blonde pour la rapprocher d'elle au maximum, faisant se toucher leurs jambes et bassins.

L'inconnue se pencha vers l'oreille de Ginny et murmura avec un rire:

"Je m'appelle Luna. J'apprécie le compliment, mais Aphrodite est quand même à l'origine de la guerre de Troie. Je suis contre la guerre en tant que tel, mais en plus celle-là a tué Patrocle et Achille, et je trouve ça catastrophique."

Ginny haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

"Tu es une Legilimens, c'est ça ?"

Elle la sentit sourire contre sa joue.

"Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai simplement reçu tes pensées. Parfois, elles sont imprédictibles, tu sais."

Ginny afficha un petit sourire en coin. Cette Luna était décidément merveilleuse. La voix d'Elvis combla le silence qui s'installait lentement.

Une chanson passa.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Les deux jeunes femmes restaient enlacées, dansant lentement un slow peu organisé. Elle ne se quittaient pas des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

"Embrasse-moi," pensa Ginny.

Et Luna le fit.


End file.
